Valentines Day
by FreeVirtualHugs
Summary: Okay, I wrote this ages ago about two days before Valentines day but I completely lost it on my computer and I just found it again! A one shot on valentines day at the Host Club. Friendship, no paiting.


**Valentines' Day **

The day of love drew nearer to Ouran Academy, so close that you could almost smell the chocolate and roses on the air. It appeared as if every girl was flushed with excitement and hope, planning their perfect chance at romance with step by step precision. The cold icy weather brought many rosy cheeks and wind blown hair to the welcoming music room after school, where almost every girl planned to send her valentine treasure.

For Tamaki, a day he had anticipated and preached long and hard over, was finally presenting itself - a day solely meant for love and pleasing the ladies. To make them feel as if their token was a prize medallion and one must return their feelings with A-class hosting.

It was the day all girl's gave their admired a gift of chocolates. Haruhi was a girl. Tamaki had done the math and so his mind was working over time as he watched his inner-theatre all through school, the clocks on the classroom walls going twice as slow.

The Host's all gathered as per usually after school, their club room previously prepared with about 5 million yen worth of roses and decorations. Tamaki was fidgety and antsy as they all walked through the doors together, silently. Would Haruhi present a gift to him? She didn't say a word about chocolates and just glared at the expensive decorations.

The cosplay for the day was cupid, they all had clean white toga's, some hung on the shoulder, such as Haruhi's and Hunny's while the rest of the boy's flaunted their muscles with the linen only covering their waist to their knees. Every one had brilliant feather wings and a crossbow, finished off with a holder full of heart shaped arrows.

It was safe to say that each host was 'kyaa' worthy today.

After every guest had gone a pile of boxes, bags and wrapping paper was dumped in the corner of the room, waiting to all be eaten by one sweet-loving Hunny-senpai, who, even if he hadn't eaten for a whole day would need at least four days to finish it all off. The hosts had gotten back into their school uniforms and the twins and Tamaki were watching Haruhi from behind a couch. They were all expecting some form of gift or well-wishing from the only female host member. It drove them mad.

Kyouya was typing away at his laptop, and Hunny and Mori were sitting at a nearby table; Hani eating his own portion of chocolate (which was bigger than him) and Mori quietly watching.

Tamaki got up slowly and made his way over to Haruhi. "Haruhi, did you enjoy your valentine's day?" he asked worriedly, hoping she wasn't in one of her moods. She really got angry at him for the tiniest things – taking a cheap pencil, trying to spend time with her, even helping design her cosplay outfit doesn't please her.

"I don't know if I enjoyed it, but every one gave me lots of stuff. Look, senpai, Otouro!" she said, her eyes sparkling at the word. Tamaki felt himself being over come by the cute expression on her face.

"Haruhi," he said quietly, "You're so _cute_!" and he hugged her. She just put up with it and was grateful he wasn't blocking her airways and spinning around in circles. He had, unknowingly, eradicated any good feelings Haruhi had towards him for that day.

"I suppose you enjoyed yourself then, senpai." She said cynically.

"O-of course! Valentine's Day is a day of love! A day the host club stands for!"

"Yeah, yeah, tono." came Hikaru's voice from the blonde's right shoulder.

"But we all know you only wanted love from one person this year." Kaoru finished, the pair of them smiling their 'Cheshire Cat' smiles.

"What are you talking about, you unscrupulous twins?" Tamaki said, subconsciously choosing denial.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes, they really just couldn't be bothered to go over it again, and to be honest, they were very tired. They decided to tease Haruhi instead.

"Hey, Haruhi, can I be your Valentine?" Hikaru asked

"If you say yes, we'll give you Otouro on White day." Kaoru tempted, causing the girl to sigh in exasperation.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" yelled a honey-coloured haired boy, who was racing towards her. "What about me, can I be your Valentine? Please! I'll let you hold Usa-chan!" Hunny cried, smiling and hanging off her arm.

"Stop, all of you!" Tamaki stuttered, pushing the twins out of the way. He looked half angry and half panicked. "How dare you two ask of such a thing from her!" he whispered feverishly, not realizing that Haruhi could hear every word. She just sighed and turned away to get her school bag.

"Wait, Haruhi, where are you going?" Hikaru called after her looking generally hurt. She straightened up with her satchel on her shoulder. Her face looked surprised as she saw all of the hosts, apart from Kyouya, looking at her. Three of them had worried expectant faces and they seemed to want to say some thing. None of them did. Hani and Mori were looking at them almost pityingly, oh how very obvious they all were.

"Oh," Haruhi said as if she had forgotten to say some thing and she reached into her pockets.

Tamaki felt his felt all but explode inside his chest from happiness as Haruhi drew some thing small out. It was a chocolate heart wrapped in cheap white metallic wrapping. It could fit in the palm of her hand and was very cheap, but there it was.

"Tamaki-senpai, this is for you," she said to every one's upmost surprise. And Hikaru looked as if he was about to punch some thing. Tamaki fluttered forward.

"Oh Haruhi, Daddy knew you wouldn't forget even though you're so busy studying! Oh, how blessed I am to have such a caring-"

"Here, Hikaru, this one's yours." Haruhi said, causing the king to stop in the middle of his illustrious speech. Hikaru was looking surprised and then turned his head toward Tamaki was the most conceited smile.

"Here you go, Kaoru," Haruhi continued digging in her pocket to reveal a heart identical to the first two except it was orange, where as Hikaru's was blue.

"Thanks, Haruhi," he said softly, letting his fingers close slowly over the small confectionary after it was placed there.

"Kyouya-senpai, I don't know if you'll ever eat this but I got one for you too." She said, producing a purple chocolate heart and placing it on the table he was working at. He looked up at her, his face the picture of nonchalance, his glasses hiding his eyes.

"Why, thank you, Haruhi," he said politely, looking at her in the face. He gave a tiny smile which really meant 'I would never eat it but thanks for the gesture'. Haruhi had to smile to herself as she turned away as well.

"Hani-senpai," she said after pulling out yet another heart, "Here's yours," she said smiling down at him when he gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Haru-chan, it looks yummy!" he said sweetly, Haruhi had to smile at him.

"No problem," she said, delving for the last time into her pocket.

"And Mori-senpai…here you are." She said holding the little chocolate up to him. She experienced a brief flashback when that girl confessed her love to Mori-senpai while he was punishing himself. His face softened into a smile and he took it slowly from her outstretched palm and looked at it briefly before putting safely in his pocket.

Haruhi smiled at them and turned to leave, "Can I go now?" she asked. No one answered but Hani and Kyouya smiled knowingly and Tamaki was looking tearfully at his chocolate out of joy. The twins were in equal disbelief and Haruhi smiled at them.

"It's not much, I know, but 'Happy Valentine's day'" she said, her smile growing and her bag swinging at her hip as she walked away.

Next up, 'White Day'…hopefully ;)


End file.
